Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-7t^{4}-4t^{3}+t) + (5t^{2}+6t ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7t^{4}-4t^{3}+t + 5t^{2}+6t$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 t^4} - \color{#DF0030}{4 t^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ t} + {5 t^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 t} $ Combine like terms. $ { -7 t^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ -4 t^3} + { 5 t^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ t} $ Add the coefficients. $-7t^{4}-4t^{3}+5t^{2}+7t$